Power Rangers Samurai Time
Kuro Shuro synopsis It was 53 years ago Nighloks flood the world but the samurai rangers defeated the nighloks and the world is back to the way it was. Now it is 2065 the nighlok returns but The nighlok Lord and Father of Xandred Dredakai leads the Nighloks alongside his son, Octoroo, Dayu, and Deker. But When The samurai Rangers are "Useless" to defeat the Nighloks They must Unlock Their Ture Powers before The Nighloks Flood the World. There are Power Rangers Samurai Time plot It was 53 years ago, The Earth was flooded by Master Xandred and Master Xandred is Destroyed By The Samurai Rangers But He says to the rangers that The Nighloks will rise again someday. 53 Years later Nighloks rised again and The samurai rangers are no match for them. They need to unlock their true powers before the times runs out. While getting the true powers The samurai rangers have new allies and Their old Enemy on their side. Rangers "It's time to save the world. It's time to fight the war. It's time to defeat those Nighloks from flooding our world. It's time to never give up. POWER RANGERS SAMURAI TIME" "I maybe part of the samurai rangers. But I'm a Ninninger but It doesn't stop PARTY NIGHT" Spirit Samurai TRIO The Evil Ninja Rangers "In the name of The Netherworld WE WILL KILL YOU" The Evil Ninja Rangers are an evil power rangers created by Highnoon Gunfighter. And They kinda resemblance to Aquitian Rangers but more Evil-ish and More like Genderswap.(Note their names is Genderswap version of Aquitian rangers. however EVIL NINJA RANGERS ARE NOT AQUITIANS) Time Travel Samurai Rangers "We are the Time Lords from the planet gallifrey. And Some of us are companions. We'll protect the universe past, present, and Future from The Master, The Rani, Daleks, and Cyberman. We are Time Travel Samurai Rangers!" Time Travel Samurai rangers are a team. they worked with the samurai rangers. Allies Mentor Ji (Mentor of the rangers) M.E.N.T.O.R (Mega Extract Nexus of Togetherness Opportuntities Robot) Boga(A varactyl from utapau who turned into a Allie nighlok. He is sometimes a talon ranger) Dreadhead(A Former villian nighlok who faced the rangers in the past and dislikes jayden after he did to him and sometimes he's the black samurai ranger) Obi wan Kenobi(A Jedi Knight who used to married Kuro Shuro before He and Kuro got divorced he is sometimes he's a orange samurai ranger) Delphine(An Aquitian ranger who is a bestest friend of Kuro ever since 200,000 years ago and also a main character of the series and sometimes she's a white samurai ranger) TideusAnother Aquitian Ranger who is a strongerest member of the alien rangers team and has good humor. However He hates Kuro so much He has bad humors on her and tries to kill her (He is also a antagonist in one of the episodes) Kinji Takigawa(A Japanese/American That the rangers keep thinking that he's from Japan. He can transform into Starninger. He wants to know what his power ranger counterpart. He is Kuro's first earthling best friend and he is sometimes a gold cowboy samurai ranger) Konami Takigawa(Wife of Junji. Mother of Kinji and Reiji. Konami left 2 days after giving birth to Kinji and was disappeared after that. Kinji doesn't know who she is but Junji and Reiji know but they keep it as a secret. Konami was found by Kuro when Kuro is talking with Hideya Tawada and She says to Kuro"I want to go back to my family" which leads to total confusion for Kuro. Until Konami has a photo of Her, Junji, Reiji, and Kinji which is taken after Kinji was born) Hideya Tawada(An Actor who played as Kinji Takigawa. He's friends with The Samurai Rangers. He has extremely Deja Vu when he saw Kinji. And He doesn't know how he stopped aging due to Kuro's existence. He opens Tawada's Japanese Restaurant(タワダの日本食レストラン )in 2064 because He's getting really bored. His debut appearance is in "Kinji meets Hideya". He sometimes can fight with samurai rangers due to the role of Kinji back in 2015. He also makes a few appearances in rangers in the old west. Hideya has a crush on Mia and want to make a good impression to her which made her really unconformable. Hideya usually hangsout with the cast of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger) Akira Nijino(Kuro's Rival who Played Harmonica alot of times. He Met Kuro in 2020 When He plays The Harmonica right in front of Kuro which made Kuro Took it and took it with her. Akira never seen Kuro until 2066 when He tries to find her for the past 46 years. He Never told his Teammates the ToQgers about it. However He told one of his teammates about it. When He Re-meta Kuro, Akira Made a Comeback and Took his Harmonica. The Reason Why Kuro took his Harmonica is He is not Cowboy. However Kuro mentions That one of her teammates(Delphine) Played the Harmonica once and She didn't get Angry. Akira can be very Angry at Kuro for what She did. When He met her He wanted to Make Friends and After Kuro took it He decided to be Rivals with Her. Fusions Samurai rangers or Nighloks fuse each other. Kurophine (Kuro and Delphine) ( Host of warriors vs. warriors) Kurinji (Kuro and Kinji) (A yokai/nighlok hunter and she is a barbaric type) Kurestro (Kuro and Cestro) (A intelligent fusion) Kurdread (Kuro and Dreadhead) (a corrupted fusion) Delphji (Delphine and Kinji) (Prince fusion) Magnus (Xandred and Dredakai) (A razor sharp, Galvanax-like fusion) Depresstruck(Deker and Dayu) (A depressing and A stalking fusion) Nighloks "Kah juu na hum Nighloks, My ho hewai. Kusho no Kushi haio. Kah juu na hum Nighloks, shanai qishi ah quo.(we are the Nighloks we're bad and Strong. Our foes is samurai rangers. We are the Nighloks, we should flood the earth)" Chromastri(Princess of the nighloks and a wife of king of the nighloks Serrator. her Counterpart is The Death Princess of the Underworld) Xandred(Master of the nighloks who got killed by the rangers 53 years earlier. His Counterpart is Dokoku Chimatsuri.) Octoroo(A nighlok who says Oh Ah Oh alot of times and fells in love with Chromastri and he doesn't know that Chromastri is married to Serrator. His counterpart is Shitari of the Bones) Dayu(A nighlok who is sad because of her husband Deker and she plays the Harmonium. Her Counterpart is Dayu Usukawa) Deker(A nighlok who is cursed and wants Jayden to duel him to end his curse. In this series He wants Jayden to again duel him but this time for fun. His Counterpart is Juzo Fuwa.) Flamator(A Nighlok who age a faster then lighting and stops at age: 10. His head resembles to grillby from Undertale. His Counterpart is Flaming Knight and Unlike Flamator He's Adult.) Dredakai(A Nighlok who have alot of headaches and gets Really Angry like his son(Xandred). He is really powerful than any villians from Canon and Fanon Power rangers. And Dredakai is the Lord of the Nighloks. His Counterpart is Sorrowtashi Chimatsuri) Serrator(A king of Nighloks and a husband of Chromastri who cursed Dayu and Deker because Deker was Dying because of the fire in Dayu and Deker's home His Counterpart is Akumaro Sujigarano) HighNoon Gunfighter(Henchman to the nighloks, A bounty hunter who speaks in a really tough western accent. He is sometimes over raged because of power rangers. His arch nemesis is Kinji because Kinji's parents sealed him away. He is almost Resembles to Zaram from ToQger. His Counterpart is Neo Zaram.) Emperor Drakkon(Emperor of Trithayzia who has deep hatred of Kuro and her Family because They been Saving Trithayzia. Drakkon can be Throwing Trantrum when The monster is defeated. Emperor Drakkon is named after Lord Drakkon from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers 2016 Comics. Emperor Drakkon's sentai Counterpart is Darkness Sorrow Z.) Valencer-Davros (A Nighlok who can revived the nighloks who were defeated in the past.) Morphy Calls *Samurai Rangers:Samuraizer! Go Go Samurai! **Jayden:Red Ranger, Ready! **Mia:Pink Ranger, Ready! **Mike:Green Ranger, Ready! **Kevin:Blue Ranger, Ready! **Emily:Yellow Ranger Ready! *Antonio:Samurai Morpher! Gold Power! Gold Ranger, Ready! *Kuro:Samuraizer! It's Samurai Time! Silver Ranger, Prepared! *Boga:Samurai Power! It's Samurai Time! Talon Ranger, Prepared! *Dreadhead:Samuraizer! It's Samurai Time! Black Ranger, It's Western Standoff Time! *Kinji:Shinken Change! Hiding doesn't stop Party Night! Samurai Power! It's Samurai Time! Gold Cowboy Samurai Ranger, Ready! YEEHAW! *Obi Wan:Samurai Power! It's Samurai Time! Orange Ranger, Prepared! *Delphine:Samurai Power! It's Samurai Time! White Ranger, Geared Up! *Junji and Reiji: Samurai Power! It's Nighlok Hunting Time! **Junji:Gray Ranger, Set! **Reiji:Maroon Ranger, Set! Legendary Power rangers Here's the list of power rangers who team up with the samurai rangers(some are from super Sentai) Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Zeo rangers Time force rangers Wild force rangers R.P.M Rangers 2011 samurai rangers Dino charge rangers Ninja steel rangers Ninningers Kakurangers Shinkengers Wild west rangers Movies Power Rangers Samurai Time movie Power Rangers Samurai Time movie 2: StarNinger Samurai Rangers vs. Aquitian Rangers Rangers in the old west Power rangers samurai time 100 years after The return of power rangers samurai time Power rangers samurai time meets power rangers samurai Power rangers samurai time vs The Kenobis Notes *Power rangers samurai time takes place 52 and 53 years after the events of power rangers samurai and super samurai *Dreadhead is one of the few Nighloks to be allied with the rangers. Rest of it is unknown *Kuro,Obi wan,and Boga were the main characters of my cancelled fanfiction series The Kenobis *Rangers in the old west is a movie series about the samurai rangers went back in time to 1887 angel Grove and meets the ancestors of mighty Morphin power rangers ** *Kuro's Sentai counterpart Ginshiro is male. Unlike Kuro who is nice to the rangers. Ginshiro is mean to shinkengers mostly Genta. So Ginshiro is antagonist in samurai Sentai shinkenger jikan. **However Kuro can be mean because Hydro Hog, Tideus, Her dream don't come true, or everything *All the samurai rangers last names is revealed. *In one of the episodes Delphine's last name is Oshida meaning that She has a Japanese aquitian ancestors. *Boga and Zenowing are brothers like their Sentai counterparts but Boga is young and Zenowing is old while their counterparts Neo wise god Torin and wise god torin are the same age *Kuro and Delphine are bestest friends in this universe while their counterparts Ginshiro and Tusruhime are marriage couples. * *Tideus really likes Dollars Trilogy in this series. Which is mentioned a few times. He mentioned that He records it on Kuro's TV and Kuro doesn't know that Tideus recorded it. *In Power Rangers Samurai Time vs. Power Rangers Samurai the 2066 Samurai rangers went back in time to the day where Jayden tries to master the 5 disk beetle cannon. However when the 2066 samurai rangers meet past dreadhead it causes some time paradox and will erase 2066 samurai rangers from existence. *Despite Kuro Shuro is playing as her self. This character is totally real in fanfiction universe. *There are over 40 theme songs in this series. *In Return of the Dreaded nighlok Dreadhead mentioned the events of Day off "You just took a stand, challenge me to a standoff and for tarnation's sake you send me to hell 53 damn years ago" *There are alot of Bloods, innuendos, and bad words in this series. *In one of the episodes Kuro said that Oshida is Godness of light in Trithayzian. *Kuro is a Japanese word for Black so it's ironic because she's the silver ranger. *Kuro and Delphine's fusion Kurophine ( A game show host of warriors vs. warriors) is sounded alot like Sardonyx from Steven universe. *In this series Kuro is shown to love all western movies but in the Kenobis series she is shown to hate it. Probably because she married to Dreadhead, and White Stranger. *Shuro means White in Trithayzian *Trithayzia is a most unhappiness planet in a whole Galaxy in how Kuro met Delphine. But in trip to trithayzia, Trithayzia is the most HAPPINESS planet in the galaxy. Probably They just signed a treaty to make trithayzia happy and peaceful place. *In some of the episodes Everyday Fun is heard on Kuro's computer. *Trithayzia was going to be named Trithyzar before it was quickly change to Trithayzia. *Nighloks have their own language. * The 31st theme song is Nin ja Mon ja Ninja Matsuri. The ending song from Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. *All theme songs are 2-5 minutes long. Which makes the longest theme songs in my Fanfiction history. *Originally Deker is going to be a Shadow samurai ranger but is replaced by Dreadhead as the black samurai ranger. *Since the 30th theme song. The rangers are seen in super samurai made except Kuro who has her own super samurai mode. *The 29th theme song is Uma Thurman by fall out boy which is used in my cancelled fanfiction series The Kenobis and also a fight scene where Obi wan fights Grievous. *Many people believe that power rangers samurai time vs the Kenobis is the power rangers samurai time episode. But this is actually a one last job episode of The Kenobis. *Kinji's father Junji and brother Reiji Takigawa will appear in this series. But They will appear alive when Kuro revive them. *Kinji can't speak his western accent because he speaks in Japanese for so long he forget it to say it. However he got his western accent back in the episode memory taken away. However in some episode before short episode Kinji's accent, Kinji said that He can't say in western accent because of Kuro. And in Kinji's accent Kinji said that He can't say it in western accent because he speaks in Japanese for so long. ** However In the second half of rangers in the old west 28, It was just some side effect after Kuro tries to to revive Junji and Reiji 56 times and the last one worked. Note that they caught a glimpse on Kuro and thinks they had Western accents. Kinji did that too. And Kuro says to the Takigawa family that they're stupid. **It was just a prank because It was Western Yokai Wolfman Who did a Prank Side Effect. It is Unknown How Western Yokai Wolfman got Kuro's Number. **Junji and Reiji lost their western accents because Kuro got a huge headache and Kinji re-lost after Kuro got really damage in a battle. *In rangers in the old west Kinji doesn't have the focus story on him until the 28 where He is forcelly challenge by Hunterous. *Kinji has 3 new themes * * * **Also in rangers in the old west Kinji likes 10 paces then have a standoff with a western nighlok. **Kinji also has his showdown theme * The Spirit samurai rangers are not spirits. They're are the team of a human and 2 formally villian monsters who defending other planets. **Hydro Hog is the only spirit samurai ranger who doesn't change ways. Nice to the Samurai rangers but not alien rangers. *Some of the Undertale characters will going to be Samurai rangers. ** this is not going to happen *The 44th theme song is shooting star. The song is sang by Hideya Tawada, an actor who played as Kinji Takigawa. *Dreadhead's real name is Alejandro Tideus Desertive McCoy **Dreadhead's middle is Tideus so it's unknown whether Dreadhead's and Tideus is Related. If they are related that means Dreadhead is from Aquitar. *Kinji is more of the lone wolf and very very serious in this serious. **This is just because Kuro likes lone wolf and a very very serious people. So Kinji impressed her. * In Kuro vs. Fuuka, Kuro's catchphrase is"Yee-haw! Bison! Yee-haw! Bison! Yee-haw! Bison! BisonKing! " but Kinji hates Kuro's catchphrase. **this is because Kuro's catchphrase is from ninninger so she must've watch the combination sequence during The kenobis episode Where the Heck is Obi Wan when Kuro told Shufi Shu. Shifi Shu: Mother what are you watching? Kuro: Ninninger. Bison King combination sequence. Shifi Shu: What the What the What the What What? Kuro: Bison...King...Combination... Sequence! Shifi Shu: Okay. Kuro: Oh I finally found my own catchphrase. Shifi Shu: Which one? Kuro: Yee-haw! Bison! Yee-haw! Bison! Yee-haw! Bison! BisonKing! *However Obi wan mentioned that. But He disappeared that time. Probably Shifi Shu asked him about it after the episode ended. **Also Kuro say that because she was very bored. Her Actual catchphrase is You Must Go Down and I'm on Fire(Takaharu is angry when Kuro said that because its a nod to his catchprase) *In Power Rangers Samurai Time meets Power Rangers Samurai Kuro's quote"WHO THE HECK IS SEAMUS MCFLY" became the internet meme in the fanfiction series. ** Kuro: You guys I think we are about to be erased from existence. Jayden: Oh no this is just look back to future where Marty is erasing from existence . Past Jayden: Do you know Seamus McFly? The Past and Present Samurai Rangers except Kuro: Yes We know him. Kuro:WHO THE HECK IS SEAMUS MCFLY Emily: Calm down Kuro. Kuro:YOU SHUT UP, EMILY. OR ELSE I GONNA CALL KINJI ON YOU!!!!! *theme song 52 and 53 is teen titans theme song full version ( Japanese and English version ) *Reiji fells in love with Kuro because they are same age (earth age). *A fanart and Photodoc version of Kinji makes Kinji creep out. Everytime He blinks thinks about it. * Powerful than you. A song by Kuro. Is a spoof of stronger than you. However, powerful than you has a same tune as stronger than you. *According to Kuro, Kinji is like Japanese Clint Eastwood. And Kinji replied her that only the word "seriously" *Kinji now wears spurs in this series. And Kuro have gut feelings 24/7 because of that. In season 3, he doesn't wear it anymore. *Kuro's Earth Last name is Takigawa. So this means She is Related to Junji, Reiji, and Kinji. However her name is translated into 2. 1. Steven Taylor 2.Dodo Chaplet Which is of course named after characters in Doctor Who. **There is going to be a spin off where Kuro,Kinji,Junji,and Reiji are main characters and the power rangers are reccuring characters. **As of 4/23/17 It won't be a spin off. *In the 3rd outro, The Samurai Rangers are Dancing. They are doing a same thing that the Ninningers did(minus the dancing skills) and also the Nighloks are Dancing too. *There's an Anime called Power Rangers Samurai Time Z. And the Nighloks designs are seen scarier than the Nighloks in power rangers samurai Time. *Ranger forms are like electronic, Starninger form is more Western style-ish, Aquitian uniforms are like more leader-ish(Delphine) and General-ish(Aurico,Corcus,Tideus,Cestro). *Kuro's western theme is Cowgirl from F-777 *Highnoon Gunfighter's debut is in the strange case of illness *In Strange case of Illness, Kinji now knows his power ranger counterpart name when Kuro chooses to say it Kinji: DO IT! The rangers: DON'T DO IT! Kinji: DO IT! The rangers: DON'T DO IT! Kinji: DO IT! The rangers: DON'T DO IT! Kinji: DO IT! The rangers: DON'T DO IT! Kinji: DO IT! The rangers: DON'T DO IT! Kinji: DO IT! The rangers: DON'T DO IT! Kuro: AIDEN ROMERO! The rangers: KURO YOU SON OF A... Kuro: I AM SORRY! *However Aiden was mentioned in that episode. However in the next episode he appeared. *Kuro's Samuraizer is based on a smartphone. **However Kuro's background is 4th Doctor * Kuro's and Kinji's alter ego is the Samurai Twins. However The word Twins for them is the same Height and Width. * Kinji's 18,19, and 20 real western theme is all 3 theme songs of the dollars trilogy ( fistful of Dollars, for a few dollars more, and The good the bad and the ugly). * Kuro's Homeplanet Trithayzia is 200,000,000,000,000 miles from the sun. Which is 300 or 1000 years to get there. * Kuro's Profile pic is picture of 4th Doctor. *Kuro's worst fear is Shinobi 27 because of What Wolfman did to Kinji. And Also Shinobi 35 and 36. *The Rangers have a YouTube Channel which is seen on Kuro's Computer **Jayden is WorthyOpponetUltimateDuel0345 **Mia is WorsttoBestCooker09 **Mike is VideoGamer54601 **Kevin is CowboyNinningerSucks10 **Emily is KotohaCounterpart51 **Antonio is Octozord1820 **Kuro is SilverRanger234 **Boga is VaractylHumanoid2005 **Dreadhead is VarmintDreadhead2011 **Kinji is TheRealStarningerYEHAW9 **Obi Wan is JediMaster1977 **Delphine is LeaderofAqutianRangers1996 **Junji is YokaiHunter1912 **Reiji is FlirtyCowboyPorn2365 **The Doctor is TimelordWho1963 *However The Rangers upload their daily Videos which is also seen on Kuro's Computer. **Jayden Uploads Jayden vs. Deker Series **Mia Uploads Cooking Videos **Mike Uploads Gaming Videos **Kevin Uploads Why Kinji is Sucks Videos **This reveals that Kevin hates Kinji. So that means He is twice the Kinji hater than Delphine. **Emily Uploads Kotoha Scenes Videos **Antonio Uploads Riding in The Octozord Videos **Kuro Uploads Interview, and Reacting Videos **Boga Uploads Obi Wan and Boga vs. The Sith Videos **DreadHead Uploads His Life Videos **Kinji Uploads His Standoff Videos **Obi Wan Uploads Obi Wan and Boga vs. The Sith Videos **Delphine Uploads Alien Rangers of Aquitar Videos **Junji Uploads How to be a Yokai Hunter Videos **Reiji Uploads Random Porn Videos **The Doctor uploads his adventures with his companions from his previous incarnations. **This is Revealed that Reiji likes Porn. *Also The Rangers Have The Channel for all of them and Their Channel is TheRangersAreAwesome1993. *Mentor Ji also have his YouTube channel and His channel is WhoYouCallin'PinheadLover200. *The most Nightmare fuel episode is "I'm Having Nightmares about Something" Which re-calling events of Shinobi 36. Kuro's really really worst fear. *In one of the episodes Kyuemon made a cameo appearance as he radomly appears waking up Kuro and he question what's his power ranger counterpart's name and Kuro questioned Madame Odius and ait's Genderswap version of her. same suit. differnt gender. *The Samurai Rangers have their own themes *Jayden *Mia *Mike *Kevin *Emily *Antonio *Kuro * When the Silver Samurai Ranger is in mega mode, The colors change. * When Kuro is yelling She pronunce Kinji "Kin-jay" for no apparent reason. But When She is yelling towards Ji, She pronunce It Right. *There's a Video that The Samurai Rangers and The Nighloks found pretty disturbing *In season 3, Power Rangers Samurai Time are having a crossover with Doctor Who. References *Kuro makes a reference to star wars episode 3 when she said" Oh No! Close ups make my eyes bleed. Don't get to the Oh I Don't Think So scene" *Kevin makes a reference to Water you thinking when he said"I guess the Blue Ranger has Standoff with the witch in the sunset" *Dreadhead makes a reference to Day Off when he said"Not to Mention Ol' fashion showdown with Jayden. HE BEAT ME LIKE QUICK DRAW!" *Delphine makes a reference to Hogday Afternoon when she said"I might be weak, because I got dehydrated first back at '96" *Tideus makes a reference to Shinobi 10 when he said"let's not forget Asian American Cowboy who takes a selfie with Rock,Dozer monster" *Kinji makes a reference to Rangers in the old west 26 when he said"NO MORE MR. NICE GUY BECAUSE ALIEN COWBOY WENT ON THE LOOSE AND CAPTURE A GIRL!" *Redbot makes a reference to My friend redbot when he said"This date in history... I dance with the Ninja steel rangers" *Daidarabotchi also makes a reference to Shinobi 10 when he said" THIS GUY MAKE ME HAVING HEADACHES BECAUSE HE WANTED TO TAKE A SELFIE WITH ME! I HATE SELFIES!" Nicknames Here's a list of the rangers who have nicknames.(some of the rangers have nicknames( Jayden: Sheriff, Buckaroo, Yella Belly(Dreadhead), Mr. Pecs guy(Junji), Worthy Opponent (Deker), Alex Heartman(Jason David Frank), The Rifle Kid (Himself) Kuro: Ma'am, Miss Kuro, Calamity Kuro.(Kinji), Catchphrase stealer Girl (Takaharu), Puny Yokai Hunter's friend (western Yokai Wolfman). Kinji: Sheriff(the samurai rangers minus Kuro), Quick Draw Takigawa(Himself), Asian cowboy, Best Friend Stealer, Idiot cowboy.(Delphine), Kinji the Kid,Lonesome Kinji,Two Guns Kinji,Kinji the Gunslinger(Kuro). Delphine: Wise Girl, No Emotions Girl, Kuro's first friend(Kinji,Samurai Rangers, Ninningers), Cowgirl of Aquitar, Harmonica Girl (Kuro). YouTube Channel Profile pics Here is the Profile pics of The Rangers' and The Nighloks' YouTube Channels (Tideus' profile pic is unkown since he doesn't like Man wih No Name anymore and Kinji's profile pic. Category:Series set in the Future